Oblivion
by Belacquagirl
Summary: 2x21 Spin; What if Emma hadn't woken up when Tamara shot Neal? What if he had never fallen through the portal? My take on what could've happened
1. Revelations

**Revelations**

"HOW LONG?" Neal exerted himself. Was it possible he had been so ruthlessly manipulated for this long?

"Since the beginning. Since I spilled coffee on you." He was flabbergasted, he couldn't believe in his own ears. Had she known about everything before even he did? Had she known about Emma and… Did she know he was a father before he ever had dreamed of it?

Looking back now, how could he not see it? How could he be so blind with everything in front of him this whole time… Agreeing so fast to move to Storybrooke with him, being so focused on figuring out who every single person actually was… Her middle of the night absences, getting to their hotel room too late for just be 'looking around' such a small town, Emma's warnings… Emma.

"It wasn't an accident" He finally voiced it. It seemed like it just wasn't real. Even if he screamed it over and over again, it appeared that he couldn't make himself believe "You've planned it all. Nothing of it was real"

Tamara still held him at gunpoint. Her face, almost unreadable to him, showing a meaning and a knowledge he had never seen before on her.

"Neal, you are a good man. I know that. So please try to understand, I had a job to do. An important one. One I think you can agree with"

And it suddenly dawned on him.

"You never loved me"

"No"

Emma would never have done that to him, she would never have lied that way. Did he deep down think Tamara was like her when they met? He cursed himself for ever having this thought. They were nothing alike. Emma was… unique.

He looked at her unconscious body still lying on the hard floor. God, she didn't deserve it. It was all his fault that this had happened to her.

"I can't let you leave, Tamara" He didn't care about Emma's gun on her hand. She wouldn't shoot him. She owed him this.

"Neal, don't make me do this."

Out of the blue, he heard the shot, soon followed by an aching feeling of burn in his chest. Neal tried to keep his balance as the bullet penetrated his skin and forced him back. He felt a wall beside him and let himself fall to the floor. It took him a moment to make sense of what had happened. Tamara had shot him.

As he looked up to her, she saw the gun being lifted again. This time, to his head. Her face, more unreadable than ever.

"I'm sorry Neal" she said casually, but there was a hint of… triumph?

He was stupefied, speechless… His head was just mere centimeters away from the muzzle. It was a clear shot. His life would be over within seconds.

"It doesn't have to end like this Tamara. You're not a murderer" He still couldn't believe in the situation. For a brief second his eyes darted to Emma "No one knows about you"

"You are right. We still have the upper hand" She cautiously put her hand on his pocket and removed his phone from it before smirking "Good luck staying alive. No one will come for you"

With a final look at him she turned on her heels and walked away from the old warehouse but not before kicking one of Emma's leg out of her way. The mask had finally broken, disdain spread across her face.

Neal waited a couple of minutes, making sure she wouldn't come back, before pushing himself next to Emma. He gently turned her body, careful with her head, and started digging her pockets. He finally found her phone and hit David's name. It beeped twice before he picked up.

"Emma, did you get him?"

"David, it's me… We are hurt, we need ambulances" Suddenly, he couldn't speak anymore, the air seemed to get out of his lungs before they should "Quick" he whispered.


	2. Confusion

In the distance, she could hear voices. Baffled and incomprehensible sounds and yet, they seemed familiar, like she should recognise from whom they belonged to.

Slowly, the thick fog in her mind started to clear. She felt scared to be alone in the darkness. It was silly, she knew it; it had always been like this but, for some reason, this time was different. She felt as if somebody else should be there with her.

A soft whimper cut her train of thoughts. Where had it come from? She was alone in… Well, in this place she was in. Suddenly, she felt gentle fingers caress her…cheek? Yes, she could feel someone trying to soothe her by smoothly brushing their fingers against her face.

It was only then that it dawned on her. She was sleeping. She wasn't alone in the complete darkness; someone was there, beside her.

She felt herself let out a moan as she forced herself into consciousness. Bit by bit, she begun to feel her body again and a sharp pain made itself noticed.

"Emma?" One of the voices called

She took a deep breath and gradually opened her heavy eyelids. The room was too bright and her vision was blurry. Two heads were in front of her. The darker one moved closer and she felt hands cupping her face.

"Oh Emma, we were so worried!" The now teary voice exclaimed.

Her vision was clearing now, just as she started to comprehend from whom the voice belonged to. "Mary Margaret?" she asked weakly as the face came into focus. The dark-haired woman simply nodded.

Emma remembered the other person in the room when she felt her hand being squeezed. Slowly, she forced her eyes out of the woman's face, hoping to see Henry but the person was David. She was surprised to see him there, even though she felt as if she shouldn't be.

"Hey" he said, a delighted smile on his face. The relief in his eyes was as clear as the one in Mary Margaret's. She didn't even have to glance around to understand that she was at the hospital. What the hell had happened to her? Was she that much injured?

"What happened? How long have I been out?" She asked tiredly. All she wanted in the world was to give in to the force that was pulling her back into unconsciousness and get some more sleep, but curiosity got the best of her.

David looked to Mary Margaret, hesitating before answering her question.

"You've been here for a week" A week?! Wait a second a _whole_ week? What on Earth could have happened to her to be on a hospital bed for the past _week_?! The last thing she remembered she was fine, concerned, but fine…

"I'm so sorry, Emma…" Mary Margaret finally blurted out "You were right all along, I should have listened to you. None of this would've happened" The regret in her voice was so thick it was almost touchable in the air. She looked for David for answers.

"You were right about Tamara, Emma. She hit you in the head with a pipe by your back" Her sleepiness was suddenly gone at the light of the revelations and yet, she couldn't get herself to make sense of it all. What? Tamara? What were they talking about? And where was Henry?

"Where's Henry?" She said as she tried to sit up, but two pairs of hands pushed her back, causing her head to throb even more painfully "And what are you guys talking about? Who is this Tamara?"

The room was quiet for a moment as the concerned parents exchanged a meaningful look.

Mary Margaret tucked a loose strain of hair behind Emma's ear, her face serious "Emma, sweetheart, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know… Where's Henry?" The blonde woman was clearly frightened by how heavy the air had got in the room

"I'm going to get Whale" David said rushing towards the door

"It's alright Emma, just calm down" Snow had to admit that she didn't know whether the words were meant for her daughter or herself "Henry's in the other room with his father"

"His father?" Emma repeated to make sure she'd heard correctly "Neal…?" her voice trailed off, her mind unable to keep her thoughts in order. What in the world was going on?

Her frightened eyes looked to Mary Margaret for support, but the woman's eyes were a mirror of her own. Emma felt so lost that she barely felt as the other woman wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to comfort.

* * *

They were all gathered just outside Emma's room. Snow had been to Neal's room to break the news that Emma was awake, what made Henry instantly jump to his feet to go see his mother. Neal had also insisted on going, given he had just been released from bed, as long as in a wheelchair.

Now, they were simply and impatiently waiting Whale to finish her examination, which was going on for the last half hour. No one felt like talking and, mothers intuition or not, Snow knew something was up.

Finally, the door opened and the doctor came out. They all waited expectantly while he talked with one of the nurses before turning back to them.

"I'm afraid I've got some bad news…" He took a deep breath, avoiding Snow's and David's eyes "It seems she can't remember anything that's passed…"

"It's a normal thing, isn't it?" Neal spoke fast, interrupting Whale as he finally released his breath "I mean… It wouldn't be surprising for her not to remember that we were going out of the warehouse"

"Yes, you are right, but in this case, it seems that Miss Swan can't remember anything that's passed at least since the curse was broken" Whale paused for a moment, waiting the family absorb the shocking news "I can't tell you exactly how much she does remember, but I've asked her a few questions and she was surprised when I mentioned Kathryn's disappearance"

"But… she'll remember, right?" Henry's look was hopeful "Her memories will come back, we just need to give her some time"

"I'm really sorry, but I can't assure you anything" the doctor shrugged "It may be that something jogs her memory, just like what happened to David or it may come back naturally with time or… even nothing at all, it is really impossible to say"

"Can we go in now?" Snow blustered, she couldn't take it anymore; she needed to be with her daughter, even if Emma didn't remember who she actually was.

"Yes, yes you can… She complained of a strong headache, so I asked the nurse to manage a higher dose of painkillers. She must feel sleepy for the next couple of days, until we are able to take her out of the strong medicaments."

With that, Whale continued to check on the other patients while Snow and Henry rushed inside to a tired-looking Emma. David, however, had had only two steps before realising that Neal hadn't moved. He had a serious expression as he watched through the glass, Henry talking happily and excitedly with his mother.

"What is it?" Neal looked at him surprised, he hadn't realised he wasn't alone.

"I… I can't go in there." He sighed deeply "As far as she knows, I'm only the guy who's left her to rotten in jail with a child inside her… How can I explain the reason I did it if she doesn't even know who she is nor wants to believe it?"

His features were sad and his look distant. David nodded as he realised the painful truth: Emma didn't know him either. For her, he was just a disloyal husband, cheating his wife with her best friend. A guy she hadn't exchanged more than a dozen words.

"You know what?" David said locking eyes with Neal "I guess we'll just have to make her remember and the easiest way to make things right with her, Neal, is to apologise. Weather by telling the truth or putting it 'real'-world-like terms, but you'll have to speak to her"

And with a squeeze on his shoulder, he resumed his way back to his family.

Nearing the bed, he saw Snow smiling tenderly. He got beside Henry, realising what his wife was smiling at. Emma's eyes were already begging to drop, making her look just like the small girl she was to him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, although sure she hadn't comprehended it.

She gave an automatic answer, not even registering what she had just said, and everything went dark for a while.


	3. Catching Up

The week passed and, sure enough, Emma had spent most of the two first days after her awakening slumbering until Whale began lowering the painkillers daily in order for her to be discharged.

"So… Let me get this straight" Emma's eyes were clearly looking for any sign of lies "You have divorced Kathryn and moved in with her"

Both David and Mary Margaret nodded.

"But, I still live with you… and now also with him…And Henry…"

Another nodding.

"Ok guys, how long has this been going on? Because I really don't think it's a good idea for me to live with you two… And since when Regina is so… _soft_?!"

Snow and Charming eyed each other. Emma was used with Mayor Regina Mills, the woman that stopped at nothing to have things the way _she_ wanted and, of course, the one that refused even to acknowledge Emma as a mother, let alone actually let Henry move in with her. Of course this would seem almost as a lie. Nonetheless, it certainly helped a lot the fact that Regina had come in twice alone and once with Henry to pay Emma a visit.

In Emma's eyes things seemed to become more and more weird with each passing day and her parents could see confusion and apprehension spread across her face. They had postponed this conversation as much as they could, but now, at the imminence of Emma's release, they had to take her home.

"We can explain you all this later sweet… Swan" Snow corrected herself just in time. She hoped her daughter hadn't realised the mistake, but after so many days talking to her while she slept, the pet names were a habit hard to let go. Emma obviously had noticed something was off, but brushed it aside. She was the closest thing to family that Mary Margaret had, so the worry and apprehension were reasonable.

"Ok, and what about the woman that put me here? As I'm the only sheriff, deputy or whatever, I guess she's still on the run, am I right?"

David hesitated before answering. He thought that coming up with the issue that he was her deputy was too much for the woman right now, besides, she was right, Greg and Tamara were still on the run and no one knew what their next movement would be.

"Hum, yeah… She haven't been seen yet, but everyone in town knows her. If she shows up, we'll know it" Emma seemed to settle with this and asked him to go fetch Henry in Neal's room. Apparently, he was also to be discharged that day and, as the boy would rather spend much more time beside his mum, at their small and crowded apartment, than at Granny's Inn, along with Belle and Rumplestiltskin, he was enjoying the rest of the time he had alone with his dad.

As soon as the door closed, she looked to her roommate, fear and apprehension completely visible in her face.

"Mary… How did Henry… I mean, how did Neal know… How they two meet?!" she finally blurted. Snow almost laughed at the swirling emotions Emma was showing, but, amusable as it might be, the concern was clear and, considering how things had gone when Henry learnt the truth, she had every reason to feel that way. So Snow simply gave the other woman small smile, showing that she understood the feeling. "I think Henry will have quite a good time telling you this story."

"I told Henry that his father was dead. That he was a hero and he was dead. How did he react when he learned the truth?" Actually, the only question in her head was 'how _did_ he learn the truth?' Sure enough it hadn't been her to tell, why on Earth would she want to pass as a liar to her son? And what Neal was doing here? She didn't let any traces when she left Boston. Could he have learned about Henry's birth somewhere? Not probable.

"Well…" Bad start. This was never a good sign. "He got pretty angry with you at first, but Neal talked to him… a lot… and he realised that your intentions were good, that you were only trying to protect him. Oh, he was also so happy to have a father… As much as David tries, I think he'll never stand up to Neal."

It took Emma a moment to take all in. She wasn't surprised that Neal had acknowledged his son; try as hard as she may to see him as the bad guy, she had seen the good and love in him so many times. What did upset her though was that, for selfish reasons, she missed what her son had longed for, for who knows how many years, even without realising it.

"You know, when I was a child I used to watch other children at the park and long for my parents" Emma spoke low, she wasn't used to share her past, much less her emotions then "I used to think how would it be like to have a mother or a father, I imagined would it feel to have a grownup playing with me or carrying me around or… even kissing me good night." She let out a sigh "Of course, I just realised those feeling when I was a bit older, but I remember looking at the families, wishing for that. I wonder if Henry has ever felt the same way, looking at someone's father."

Snow was fighting hard the emotions that threatened to surface, but she couldn't hold it anymore when her child looked at her with those beautiful green eyes, full of sorrow and regret. Two tears ran down her cheeks as she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Oh, she just wanted to hold her little girl in her arms and soothe her. She wanted to take away all the pain, the missing years... She wanted to whisper in her ear that she was there now, and she would never leave. But she couldn't do that.

So Snow strongly and painfully held her position. She gave Emma a comforting squeeze on the hand and managed all her will to not get closer as they waited for their boys.

As David walked through the corridor, he couldn't take his mind off the look in Emma's face every time Neal's name came by. He didn't approve the fact that the guy hadn't come near his daughter's room since the day she woke up and he didn't want to push the man either but, truth be told, he was actually glad that there had been no conversation between the couple whatsoever.

Emma was already struggling with the few things she knew that had changed and it was a big deal for her; the woman sat in that hospital bed was not used to have so many people close, even with absolutely no magic involved. He knew that she still had feelings for her son's father, he had heard her mumble his name almost every night. Therefore, he was glad she would be able to deal with few things at a time.

When he reached the bedroom, Belle was trying hard to keep Henry busy with anything she could think of, while Neal got his things ready. He knocked softly on the door and entered as soon as the three heads looked in his direction.

"Henry, your mother's calling for you"

"Ok. See you dad!" Henry said as he walked out to meet his mum.

"Wow. I don't think I ever saw him so excited" For the look in Belle's face, she was relieved to get some rest "He wouldn't stop talking about practicing sword fights with Bae."

"And about how I would make Emma fall in love with me again and we would be family"

An awkward silence filled the room at these words.

"I'll… Join Rumple. Maybe he needs a little help reading all those papers. Bye David." Belle was the one to break it, feeling that the guys needed some space.

"How is she?"

"Fine. Still confused about what happened. Well, about almost everything, actually. She doesn't say it, but we can see that she knows something is up."

"Yeah… Quite a big change from night to day" He looked at the other man. He had imagined Emma's father many times during their talks at night, when she opened up about her rough childhood, but he never, in any world, would have imagined them to be the same age. David physically looked like any other friend he might've had, thus making this conversation more and more weird "I'll talk to her. I just need some time, otherwise I might mess everything up and tell her something I shouldn't."

Her father nodded and turned around.

"It's just… It's just unfair, you know? Magic can take you to any universe, dribble time and fool around with your memories, but never helps when we need it most."

"Magic! That's it! You're a genius Neal! I think I know what to do!" Charming simply turned and ran back to his family, too excited to say anything else. And he knew Snow would share this feeling. Once in their lives magic might help.

When he opened the door, however, he found Whale taking out the drip from the blonde's arm. She seemed little to no concerned at all by the doctors presence and he noticed an internal battle in her eyes as she looked to Snow, then Henry, then him and back to the boy.

"You know, I think it would be best if I rented a room at Granny's for some nights, just until I find a place for me and Henry to stay." And there was it. The time of dealing with his daughter's uncertainty had arrived.

"NO!"

"Out of question!"

Snow and Charming blurted loudly, surprising everyone in the room "I mean, we should wait at least a little until you feel better" Snow quickly amended, but the shock still hang in the face of the others.

"Your pa…apartment partners are right." The doctor quickly intervened "You've been in coma for a week, you still haven't got any of your memories… Being in a familiar place must help you to remember." Snow smiled gratefully at him. There was no way she would let her baby alone. Not now and certainly not under the circumstances.

Having taken the drip, the man bid his farewell and headed to the door, stopping just as he put his hand on the doorknob "Oh, before I forget, Ms. Swan. I want you to rest until further notice. That means, no more than 2 or 3 hours at the station and only when strictly necessary." Seeing Emma's mouth open to retort, added "Don't worry, I'm sure our deputy here can handle it for a few more days" And with that, he left.


	4. Waiting

**Waiting**

"I can't take it anymore!" She shouted at him "They keep pushing us to move on to the next phase and complete mission: impossible!" Her arms flung to upwards before being crossed over her chest and her jaw clenched as impatience gave way to anger.

"Can you please calm down?!" Greg sighed heavily. Since the orders came from the Central, she had been impatient to put it into action but, for the last week, they had been exiled in the closest inn from Storybrooke they could manage, which meant that it was in the middle of absolutely nowhere.

"Why can't we leave the boy? Why does the Central cares so much about him?"

"Who knows, Tamara?" He got up from his seat. Although not so obvious as she, he also did not like this waiting "Maybe the boy knows something about other magical places that we can track. For God's sake, he's lived in one his whole life, he must know so much that we could use! Maybe they want to convince him to join us!"

She snorted angrily, but seemed to settle with this.

"You know I'm not happy with this either, but at least that two idiots are there. They will call us when they find an opportunity"

Both of them had met the two strange brothers over the years while on a mission, but they were so distant and… Greg didn't know why, but he had always had a feeling that they didn't share the same opinion about magic and which fate it should have. Nonetheless, they were the ones that everything depended on.

"Just to remind you that if you weren't weak enough to kill Neal, we would already be long done with it by now" He spoke angrily now. He had never expected this from her, she was always so strong and determined! She didn't care about who got in her way; Just like him, she understood they worked for a greater good, so the end justified the means, something many people couldn't actually see. That was the one thing that had first attracted him to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, ok? I made a mistake. I thought about his son. About you. You should know this better than anyone".

The unconscious sheriff was never the problem. They would have had the time to allure the boy out of sight well before anyone realized Emma was missing. But Neal… She didn't count with this. The next thing they knew, everyone in town was looking for them, so they had to hide in order to, hopefully one day, complete their task.

"You should think less and act more then. Magic is exactly reason why I don't have a father. It is responsible for countless deaths and probably even more torment than you and I can even imagine; It must be exterminated. You can't give room to your feelings when something this important is at stake!"

But they still needed the boy and, since both his parents were at the hospital, together with his grandparents from either side and added the fact no one trusted his other mother, Henry was never alone anymore, making it impossible for them to take him.

He noticed how heavy his breathing had got and tried to calm down, with little success, so he just stared at her thoughtful face instead.

"Well, they ought to be missing something. Doesn't he go to school anymore? Isn't anyone interested in his education?!" she said, breaking the silence after a few moments

"They say that this week no. He's only been out of the hospital with David or" and he breathed in before saying the name "Regina. Apparently he spends most of his time there"

As bold as they were, they knew their limitations and it was crystal clear to them that they had no chance whatsoever with the Witch without the element of surprise. The Prince Charming, on the other hand, was not as much a problem but, if he indeed were the clever fighter from the stories, the couple was not sure that both would find their way out. If only Henry would go out with the sweet Snow White… But that would never happen. Until now, she had not left the building yet.

"Who makes a child spend all of his free time in a hospital? More than that, who would spend all of their time in there? These people are clearly not in their right mind. No wonder the Central is not buying it."

Yes, she was still the same Tamara. The Neal incident was only an unfortunate lack of thinking. One that he hoped with all his heart wouldn't happen again.

"Well, weather believing in our side of the story or not, we have the weirdos brothers to back us up with that information." He walked up to her, closing the space between them. He slowly unfolded her arms, and she let them drop to her sides. He neared his face to hers "Now, we need patience. And waiting" The final gap between their lips finally ceased to exist as he kissed her hungrily. And she returned the kiss with the same ferocity, making them both fall onto the bed.


	5. Blue

**Blue**

"So, when were you two actually planning to tell me David's my deputy?" Emma had been uncommonly quiet since Whale left her room, too quiet for Snow's taste. Now, for the bitter tone in her daughters' voice, she wished the silence had continued "Because, you know… When someone losses part of their memories, they actually expect to be told what he's lost, even things as _petty_ as this"

Snow took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. She shot a glance at Charming and, as discrete as she could, squeezed his leg as she turned to the other woman. She really hopped the blonde hadn't noticed the fatherly look her husband wore at her sarcasm while he stared at her through the rear view mirror.

"Emma, we're sorry… I guess we thought it best for you to not think about work until you were out…"

"Yeah, because it's not concerning at all that the only sheriff is in the hospital because of some crazy, who's still out there by the way."

Snow had to take another deep breath, this time, looking pointedly at Emma.

"We told you, they've vanished from town" David interrupted. His tone, Snow imagined, was the same he would use when little Emma was being stubborn or disobedient, had they got the chance "So there's not much to do around, just the same usual boredom"

"Hm. You still should've told me" she said, settling further into the seat.

"How did this happen anyway?" She turned to David after a few moments, her voice now curious "I mean… You divorced Kathryn and proposed to Mary out of the blue and she said yes? Just like that?"

"Yeah… You can put it this way…" Both he and Mary Margaret gave a small chuckle. Emma knew how head over heels her roommate was for him, so it was a plausible story.

"Wow. You guys must really love each other…" she said rolling her eyes "And I suppose I didn't make any remark about how fast you were going…? I was totally ok with it and named you my deputy as a wedding present?"

"Actually, David assumed as sheriff when you two were at -"

"My bachelorette party!" Snow interfered quickly before Henry could finish "We were out of the city for some nights and… David took your place while we were gone, what went incredibly well, so you named him your deputy"

Snow was sure her daughter knew that there was more to the story but, thankfully, the car parked in front of their building before she could make any more questions.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell her? Why don't you tell her the truth?" Henry asked as they both stayed behind in the car.

"Henry… Before everything happened, before you ate that apple, your mother didn't believe you because she didn't _want_ it to be true..." She sighed. How could she explain this to an eleven year old? There was so much more to Emma not accepting the truth than just not opening up her mind… "She won't accept this time either and… I sincerely don't think our relationship would be as it was if we hadn't gone to the Enchanted Forest"

"But you got to tell her! What if it helps her remember?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You see, as old as she may be, she's still our child and we don't want her to get away, especially with so much going on… We'll leave it like this for the time being"

'Especially when the people who tried to kill your parents have a trigger that could destroy all of us at any moment' she thought. They all had agreed, upon Regina's request, that the boy was kept in the dark about her plan to run away with him while the town was being obliterated. No one was sure if the couple even knew what they had in their hands or, if they did, how to trigger it or what were they waiting. Even so, everyone was trying to spend as much time as they could manage with their beloved ones.

"I'll continue trying, at some point she'll believe me" Snow couldn't help but smile at his endurance. She really hoped he succeeded. It hadn't gone unnoticed by her that Charming had been anxious since he came back from Neal's room, she knew that he too must've had a plan to jog back her memories, but it couldn't hurt Henry trying beforehand.

As they made their way to the building entrance, Henry noticed a car just beginning to move from its parking place on the other side of the street. Inside, there were two men that he had never seen before and he had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

"Emma, are you alright if we go for a walk?" the pixie haired woman asked, interrupting her train of thoughts. She had been in a serious debate with Henry on which film they would watch now that lunch was over.

"No, go ahead"

"Sure you'll be fine..?" Emma looked up and saw that Mary Margaret's face was unsure, as if she were in a major internal debate on whether it was right for her to leave.

"Mary, relax. You are sounding like a mother"

Henry and David couldn't help but laugh at that, which Emma ignored with a roll of her eyes

"But you just got back from the hospital…" David pulled her by the hand.

"Call us if you need something!" he said as he led his wife out the door. None of them was willing to let their baby alone, but this was more important. They had to see the Blue Fairy, maybe she could help Emma regaining her memories.

Of course, Snow hadn't been at ease when he told her they needed to go alone, so he patiently waited until she was prepared to leave, which took a few hours. She was doing everything she could think of for Emma (what included making him go to Granny's to pick up grilled cheeses for lunch) and, at the same time that the woman was enjoying the treats, it was obvious that she also needed her space. After all, she wasn't used to someone caring after her anymore, let alone making such a fuss over her.

As they reached the convent, though, she seemed less preoccupied. Her mind was so distant, lost in thought, that she didn't even realize they had reached their destination until her husband opened the passenger door for her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Emma, home… A bit of everything, I guess…" she said as they made their way to the front door "Oh, Charming, I just wish that when this is all over we can go back home and finally get to live our lives. Together."

"Yeah, me too…"

He suddenly grabbed her hand, turning her around and giving her lips a quick but sweet kiss. Snow wouldn't know what to do without him; as bad as things might seem, he always had a way of soothing her feelings and fill her with hope.

"Let's find our fairy and make our child remember who her parents are"

Lucky for them, Blue was right at the entrance, probably already knowing that they needed to see her.

"Your Majesties" she said with a small nod "How is your daughter?"

"In fact is because of her that we are here. We need your help" Charming spoke cautiously, as if spilling it too fast would make his plea impossible to grant. "I'm not sure if you heard, but she's lost part of her memories. She cannot remember a thing up to before the curse was broken."

The fairy made a sign for him to continue and it was when Snow understood what her husband had in mind

"Can you help her?" she said, her voice full of hope "You cured Regina a couple of weeks back, can you do the same to Emma and bring back her memories?"

But Blue only sighed "I am sorry, I cannot help you" she said facing the floor. She didn't have the heart to see the unhopeful and defeated look on the parents face. It hurt even more considering all the struggles the family had gone through and knowing that their love would be put up to yet another test.

"What I did to Regina was to induce her body to recover faster. Emma's body isn't the problem here"

"But, can't you give her back those memories?" Charming felt desolated, she was their only hope.

"No, I can't" she looked up, straight in his eyes "I wouldn't be giving her back her original memories. They wouldn't come with the same emotions nor the meaning each of them had to her, they would be fake. I am terribly sorry, only dark magic could do it, but please, I beg you to not force it into her."

A resigned silence settled upon them until the couple quietly thanked and went away. Their heads hanging low. The former nun observed in sympathy as the prince wrapped his arm around his wife's body while they walked.

She had never seen them like this, not even when they found out about the curse. They had been angry but hadn't given up on what seemed almost impossible. It was clear for her now that this curse was even worse. For their not so little girl to think of her parents as just two ruthless people who threw her away while she could have all the love she could ask for.

As soon as they were out, Snow hugged him, burying her face in his coat. He could feel her need for strength, the one she was seeking in him but that he was also in lack of.

"Should we do it? We could ask Regina…"

"No! What? Snow, no…" he smoothed her hair softly "I want this so much too… You had your time with her, and you were closer to her before, I am still waiting my turn. But you know it wouldn't be right with her"

She knew it was true. She felt in her heart that she wouldn't be able to do it, doesn't matter how many excuses they came up with. So they just stood there, clinging to their love's presence. None of them could tell for how long they were like this, and none of them cared.

They were a family that always found each other and Emma would find her way back to them. They needed to have faith.


	6. Recollections

***Author's Note***

 **First of all, thank you so much for all the reviews, it really makes me happy to know that you guys are enjoying it!**

 **Secondly, I'm really sorry for the time it took me to update, college has demanded my full attention for the last weeks : S**

 **I'm already working on the next chapter and hope to have it here in no time!**

* * *

It had been a week since she left the hospital and yet, Emma could still sense a restlessness in the air. Mary Margaret and David were being… Overprotective…? She didn't know if this was the exact word for it, but it sure felt that way. She understood her best friend's concern and the couple's overall efforts to make her feel at home, but at the same time… It felt like there was something more to it. Especially when considering the overzealous way Mary Margaret did everything for her. She remembered her friend always doing the cooking and treats, so she could feel more comfortable when she first moved in, but her features expressed nothing more than kindness. Now, despite being still there, love prevailed in her eyes.

Henry kept insisting in his crazy theory, not that she actually expected him to stop believing in it from night to day (even given the time and everything that had apparently passed), but now the way he talked about it had changed. Before, he seemed to doubt himself at times. Now, he seemed so certain, almost as if he had a physical proof. And the way he looked at Mary Margaret every time she was near and they were on the subject… It was not only disapproval she saw in there, there was also disappointment.

And then, there was Neal. He had tried to indulge a casual chit-chat once when they ran by in Granny's, but it soon proved too weird to continue. She knew they needed an actual, serious, conversation, one that was due eleven years back, but she also didn't want to… Maybe they had already had the said talk, maybe this was the reason for the way he looked at her, caring… Like he looked at her many years ago, and maybe she had forgiven him. But it all didn't matter now. There were still things she wanted to tell him, yell actually, and, deep inside, she doubted she would ever have the strength to do any talking at all. However, even in their brief meeting, she knew there was something he wasn't telling her. Maybe they had slept together? She really hoped not, but again, there were so many things left unsaid that she shrugged it off.

Even though her life was going back to normal (all the sudden changes taken in consideration), she was still confined at home most of the day. Every time she tried to leave, Mary Margaret would come with an excuse or, if she really insisted to go, would tag along with her, what made Emma had little to no wish of leaving the apartment, for more that she longed for some time by herself. Sure, it would be easy to confront her friend, but something kept telling her not to. The woman was just taking her share of worriedness.

"Emma, why don't we go for a walk?" Mary Margaret offered one day. She was sitting at the sofa, bored as usual, when her roommate came with the idea out of the blue "It's been some time since you last went out. I know what Whale said, but I'm not sure if sitting in front of the tv all day is good for you either" she quickly added, seeing the surprise in Emma's face.

"Ok, sure…Any idea where to go?" She said, basically jumping away from the sofa and turning the screen off. Anything was better than continuing inside. If she could at least go to the station… But that she would have to argue with Whale on her appointment the next day.

"Yeah… Think I have an idea where to head to…" She knew exactly where she wanted to take her daughter.

It didn't take them much time to reach the pier, once both women maintained a quick step; the blonde for the joy of being outside and walking around and the brunette for the tiny hope increasing in her chest. From the distance, she could already see it, the large pirate ship, still there.

"Wow! How long has this been over here?"

"Not much… Some weeks, I think" She tried to keep her tone as casual as possible "Do you remember sailing in it?"

It didn't go unnoticed by Snow the realisation dawning in Emma's face about the reason she was taken there. They hadn't gone out for an ordinary walk, she had meant to go there.

"So… Do you remember?" Emma snapped back from her thoughts at this. Mary's voice was hopeful and yet, hesitant. She just couldn't tell the woman that she's never even seen such a large ship in her life.

"Oh… Ahn, I don't think so…" Her face was thoughtful, like she was concentrating really hard "Guess I've never been on a ship before"

Snow felt her face sink.

"Is this some kind of a tourist attraction? Can we visit the deck?" Snow's head snapped up instantly "I mean… I'm curious now" she added eyed the surprise still in the other womans' face.

"No, no we can't. It's not open for public visitation"

"How did we ride it, then?"

"Well… You met the sailor and he did this favour of sailing with you and Henry"

"Oh…" It was all she could say. She knew Mary Margaret wasn't telling her the truth, but what would be the point of lying about sailing a ship? And this was Mary Margaret, why would she lie to her?

Snow couldn't read her daughters' face. There were the walls again, always; She knew the vessel would probably be empty once Captain Hook had disappeared along with Greg and Tamara, considering they were working together, as Regina related. But she still had this feeling telling her not to take her child up there. Maybe another time…

They slowly started to make their way back. Not long after they'd left the pier, however, Emma came to a halt, her eyes locked in something.

"Emma? What is it?"

"That anchovy factory… Has it always been there?"

"Yes, why?"

She shook her head.

"Nothing… Is just… It's nothing" She was visibly struggling for words. With a heavy sigh, she resumed her way, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she knew this place.

Mary Margaret eyed her suspiciously, but said nothing. With a final glance over her shoulder, she saw a figure above the ship: even with the distance, she could see the black leather outfit that one would only wear in Halloween. She looked forward again, making her way beside Emma.

"Hey, do you want to get lunch at Granny's? Henry is there with Neal, think I can pick him up after we eat something"

"Sure! David will probably be there by any minute. I'm just going to text him so he'll wait for us"

It was still weird, to say the least, of how excited Mary Margaret got every time the three of them happened to do something together. She must've been _really_ against this wedding. 

And right she was, as her friend always seemed to be when concerning to her husband. As soon as they entered the restaurant they spotted David sitting in a booth facing the door.

Mary Margaret gave him a sweet kiss, sitting next to him, while Emma took her seat across the couple. As opposed as she might've been, one think Emma had to admit: there really had a chemistry between the two like none she'd ever seen before.

"Think Henry is hungry? Maybe he'd like to join us?"

"I crossed with Neal and him on my way here, for what I understood they're having lunch before coming back"

David was somewhat insecure to mention her ex. Again, he had tried to convince the man to talk to her. It reassured him to know that Neal actually loved his forever baby girl, calling the deputy on a daily basis to know how she was (what, by the way, was starting to get on his nerves) but they all knew it wasn't enough, even more when added the fact that Emma all but flinched every time his name was mentioned.

They chit chatted while Red took their orders and brought the drinks. During the meal, however, Emma looked lost in thought and Snow starred at her frequently and concernedly amidst the conversation with David. Their eyes talked more than their words, though, each other knowing that the others' thoughts were turned to the woman in front of them. Their words, coded messages.

Finally, not much after everyone had finished their plates, Ruby came by to tell them that the boys were back.

"Do you want me to fetch Henry?" Snow asked sympathetically.

Emma didn't know why she was surprised by this. Was it that obvious? Probably her hesitation to talk to Neal was stamped on her face. She just hoped her friend didn't mistake it by reminiscent feelings for him.

"No, I'll go. It's about time to talk to Neal" sighing, she stood up.

* * *

"Why didn't you keep him?"

"I was seventeen, I was in jail, I'd never even had someone who cared about me." Neal gulped at the last words, the feeling of guilty flooding him again "How could I be a mum? I wouldn't know how to give him the love he deserved"

"Yes, Emma, you would. Of course you'd struggle at the beginning, everyone does" and he looked her square in the eyes "But you would've been a terrific mother just as you are today. Because you loved him just as much as you love him now."

Emma didn't know how to react to that. Did he truly believe in her as much as he seemed to? How could he be so sure if he didn't even actually know her? Only if… No, Mary Margaret told her they were not together, despite Henry's wishes. But, how long had he been in town? He could have got to know her by casual talking when dropping Henry off at the apartment…

"You know the system" her reverie was broken and she looked back at his thoughtful face "Why did you risk him to grow up in it?"

"It was better than jail, Neal." Her tone was dry, leaving no doubt whatsoever for the meaning of her words. She turned back to leave, but he stopped her short.

"And me? Why did you lie about me?"

She gave him a small, humourless smile.

"His biological mother abandons him at birth, doesn't even hold him until he's ten years old; He sees his adoptive mother as an Evil Witch; The kid deserved a good father."

Henry slowly and soundlessly closed the tiny space left of the door and stepped back. Now he knew why everyone told him that eavesdropping others conversation wasn't nice. Was adult talking always so heavy?

He made his way to the diner. He couldn't stop thinking about his mum's last words. The sorrow was so intense in her voice… Not only the pain of having given him up, but also the pain of having thrown her baby into the same despicable world that she grew in because she thought it was better than staying with her. Yeah, he had been mad at her for lying, he even compared her to Regina! If he only knew… Emma _was_ thinking about him then. She always was.

"Henry!" Mary Margaret called him from the booth she was with his grandfather. Emma must have come with them. "Where's your mother? Is she talking with Neal?"

By this time he had slowly reached the seat and she could clearly see his expression. "Henry, what happened?" the worry was clear.

He had known Snow White as his teacher and he had known her as her best friends' son. She had always been kind, but she was never as kind as his grandma. So he seated beside her, sinking in her embrace. He rested his head on her chest and let she cuddle him.

"She was thinking about me. She was trying to make me happy and I said she was just like Regina"

Snow looked at Charming. So this is what it was about. "Henry, darling, everyone make mistakes. Emma shouldn't have lied to you; you had every reason to be upset with her"

"No! You don't understand!" He looked up, his eyes full of tears "You didn't hear her. Her voice… "

He couldn't continue, not without crying. At this moment he saw the blonde woman showing up at the entrance to the diner. Snow followed his look and understood. She freed him from her arms and the boy ran to his mother. He could hear her gasp of surprise but he didn't care. He held her tightly and slowly felt his mother's arms encircling him back.

"I love you mum" He said as a couple of tears escaped from his eyes.

"Hey" Emma levelled her eyes with her sons' while her hands made their way to his cheeks, drying them "I love you too, kid" he noticed the way her eyes glistened, he hadn't been the only one to shed tears. "Now come, what about an ice cream?" And she led him to the door, shooting a small smile at her friends on the way.


	7. Late At Night

At the moment he passed through the thin curtain that separated their bedroom from the rest of the apartment, he knew something was wrong. Snow sat on the bed, a book in her hands. Even in the dim light, He could see that her eyes did not move through the lines as they should

"Snow, what is it?" His voice came out more stern than he intended to, but at least it had the desired effect.

Snow let out a heavy sigh as she looked up to him.

"Hook is here. I think I saw him today"

"Well, now that he is not with Cora, there's not much reason to be afraid of him" eyeing his wife "I just hope he doesn't come to Emma. For his own sake, he'd get a nice kick on the lower parts if a guy, fantasied as pirate, with a hook, told her about another magical world"

She didn't laugh, only a small smile. The uncertain look still evident in her eyes.

"Spit it out Snow. What's the problem?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm worried about her, Charming" she closed the book as he sat in front of her "I took her to the pier today, to see Hook's ship and.. She was absolutely clueless as to what was it or whom it belonged to or even how it had come to Storybrooke..."

He put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it. Pain was evident in her eyes.

"At least, I think she almost remembered something... She stopped when she saw the factory and was thoughtful since then..."

He hugged her, passing his fingers gently on her short hair. He should be used with it by now, but he would never be. That haircut belonged to Mary Margaret, whom he loved, but the long hair belonged to Snow White and she was half of his entire world. The other half was blonde and was upstairs sleeping.

"I miss her..." she said on his shoulder "I miss not having to come up with some lame excuse whenever she asks something"

"Me too… Just give her some more time. I'm sure everything will come back all of a sudden, just as it happened to me"

She kissed him and he returned the kiss, more and more passionately with every second.

* * *

"Did you pack everything? We can't leave anything behind" she said in a hurriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..."

He grabbed his suitcase and shouted something over his shoulder about doing the check out as he headed out of the room.

She huffed slightly. Worrying about a check out seemed so mundane in comparison to the important job that lay ahead of them.

It had been an hour since the call.

"They are getting relaxed" One of them had said "The boy is going home now - alone"

Since then, it was all a haste. Shirts being thrown from one side of the room to the other; wardrobe being emptied; a certain dark brown diamond being checked over and over again to assure it wouldn't be left behind.

She ran down the stairs and passed Greg on the front desk. His face was impatient; she was positive he was doing his best to not curse or hit the annoying receptionist. Drawing attention or having the police on their heels was the last thing they needed now.

"Are you sure you and your wife don't want to spend the night, sir? It's already late…"

The timing was perfect; arriving this late at night would be a certainty that nobody would see them. They'd have time to find the pirate and, what was more important: if they were lucky, they'd get to do their job early at morning, what meant they'd have plenty of time to escape.

"Hurry up with this" she threw as she passed him

"Wow. Someone's in a good mood..." And eying Greg "Don't worry, it must be the hormones. Tomorrow she must be better"

Tamara was already seated with the seatbelt bucked in when he arrived. As serious as the situation was, she couldn't help but laughing at his angry and irritated expression.

"Oh, stop it" He said.

She took a deep breath.

"Let's go. We've got a job to do."


	8. Missing

**Hope you enjoy : )**

* * *

"Do I really have to go?" he pouted.

His father must have taught him that. Oh, this was so unfair, he knew she couldn't resist those big, pleading eyes. She leveled her eyes with him

"Yep" she passed her fingers through his bangs "look, I know that the last weeks were though on you. But you can't continue skipping classes like this, kid. I'm actually surprised Regina haven't took you to school herself yet..."

She thought for a moment.

"That is, does she know that you haven't been going everyday? No, don't answer that, I don't wanna know" she shook her head briefly.

"Mom, please... I want to spend more time with you... And dad..."

She couldn't help but to gleam everytime he called her that. She knew it must have been normal, considering he was living with her now (who knows how they got to convince Regina...), but it was still new for her... Probably it would always be.

She grabbed his backpack and put into his hands.

"Now, out. Don't want you getting late"

"This is so unfair..."

He gave her one last hug before making his way out the door.

Mary Margaret was at the kitchen, smiling sweetly as she watched the scene to unfold. She imagined a little blonde princess dressed in a red dress pouting at her as she was ushered for her lessons with a promise of horse riding with her parents afterwards.

"That reminds me..." Emma turned back at her "Why Aren't you teaching anymore?"

"Oh… Since I... married... David, I decided to stay home..." She said thoughtfully.

"I thought you liked teaching..."

"Yes, I did. But, I guess I wanted to dedicate some time to my family"

Truth be told, after the curse broke everything happened so fast... She had considered going back to school, but every single time some problem would appear. First, she went to the Enchanted Forest; after, just when the classes would start back, Cora. That was when she decided to go home and, obviously, drop teaching and resume her place as queen. And then, Emma... How could she go back to work when she had almost lost the daughter she knew for so little?

"You and David already planning on having a baby?" This got her totally off-guard.

"What...?"

"Well, you said you wanted to dedicate some time to your family... "

Snow reminded herself she needed to be careful with her words.

"Oh, I meant you and Henry and David. You are family, Emma"

'And not only metaphorically' she thought, but kept quiet. She knew Emma would be a little overwhelmed, so she simply ignored the discomfort in her daughters' expression. After Mary Margaret's arrest, the blonde had left it crystal clear they were family and, even with the lack of memories, Snow knew in her heart that Emma still felt the same.

"Hey, what do you think about taking David a coffee?"

"You want to go to the station, don't you?"

"You have no idea how much..."

Snow laughed as they made their way to their anoraks. She owed Emma this, after all, Whale only didn't allow her to go back afraid she still wasn't ready to find out about people's fairytale counterparts.

It didn't take long for them to get to their first stop. Although Snow could feel the excitement that was for the other woman to be on her feet, and going to work, specially, they walked lazily.

Emma opened the diner's door. As she was half way in, however, she froze. She turned away quickly, stumbling in a distracted Mary Margaret that came right behind her.

After the brief but unavoidable moment of confusion, she got hold of her friends arms and pulled her away from the entrance.

"Okay, not a good idea coming here, not good at all. Let's go, I'm sure David won't mind not having coffee this morning"

"What? Emma, why-" she silenced as she peered into the window and saw Neal siting on a stool by the counter. Realisation hit her immediately.

"Emma, haven't you talked to him again?"

"Maybe... Ok, no, I haven't"

"You can't avoid him forever, Emma!"

"Yeah, I can… "

"You two need to talk. You know that."

"Already tried; didn't work. Now please, come on..."

The hurt and pleading look in her daughter's eyes made Snow give in.

Emma hurried away from the diner, her pace so fast that Mary Margaret kept stumbling after her before settling for a slow run. Finally, her pacing subdued to a walk until, as they reached the borders of the park, she stopped.

Snow approached her carefully and put a hand on her shoulder. The woman seemed surprised for a moment, as if she'd forgot about her companion, or didn't think the other would still be following her.

She gave her daughter a reassuring smile. It was clear that Emma was in distress and Snow knew that for her to not have opened with her best-friend, it was rather serious. Of course, she was used to the sky-high walls, but, during their time as roommates, Emma had discovered in Mary Margaret a trustworthy friend. Sure, she'd always be quiet and change the subject when it came to her past but, on the other hand, she had begun sharing things that troubled and worried her.

She remembered Graham, how Emma didn't want to acknowledge her feelings for him and had needed Mary's push. Things with Neal were quite more serious, for he had not only broken her trust, but shattered it along with her heart.

They walked a little further until reaching the lake, where Emma sat on the ground. Snow lay down beside her and simply watched as the blonde contemplated the water. Her eyes were distant and thoughtful. She passed one arm around Emma's shoulder and waited until the blonde decided to talk or to go. Either way, she knew the woman only needed time and support and now, she had both.

A long time passed before they made their way to the station. And still, David could instantly tell that something was off upon their arrival. David shot her a questioning look but Snow only shook her head slightly and he knew she'd explain later. So the three of them just hang around in there, both parents trying to district their daughter from the problems she'd eventually have to face.

They talked, a lot, and they told themselves jokes. The couple told Emma the story of how everything had changed with Kathryn's disappearance or, at least, one version of it. And father and daughter had a bonding time playing darts as Snow went to pick up their lunch.

But then, Emma's phone rang and the name that showed up on the screen made her freeze for a moment. Mary Margaret neared her and also saw it.

"Aren't you going to answer?"

"Do you think he saw me? Earlier?"

"Emma, of course not. Otherwise, why would he take so long to call? It's been hours already!"

"Well, it would've taken me more than this to build up the strengh..." she pressed the decline button "He may have gathered it; I still didn't" she said at the censuring look from Mary Margaret.

In a matter of seconds, however, it was the turn of David's phone.

"Hey Neal" the women stared at him curiously as the man on the other side of the line talked "No, he's not. She's here with me now"

He put his hand over the microphone

"He thought Henry was with you. Do you know where he is?"

Emma's reaction was immediate.

"Let me talk to him" she said motioning for the phone in his hand

"Neal. What happened?"

"Hi Emma..." his tone was of someone caught aback but, if he was uncomfortable he didn't let it show "Henry was supposed to meet me after school here in the Inn but he haven't arrived yet, so I figured he must've forgotten and gone to meet you"

"No. He isn't with me..."

"Maybe he's at home or with Regina...?"

"No... It isn't like him to forget he was supposed to meet someone..." she glanced quickly at Mary and David to see if they were following "Something is wrong, Neal."

"Ok... Emma, aren't you exaggerating a little?"

"No, Neal... Look, I know the kid, ok? He wouldn't do something like that. Trust me, something is wrong... I feel it"

"So, what do we do?"

"Come to the station. Talk to Granny and Ruby to keep Henry there in case he shows up"

Snow could only watch with a proud delight as the motherly instinct in Emma came to the surface. She wondered if she, herself, would look like this and couldn't help a grin at how much like Charming she sounded as she explained them her plan to look for her son.

"Do you think I'm overreacting..?" she asked suddenly as she finished her speech.

"Of course not" David was quick to reply "Did you forget that there are two people out there who almost killed you and Neal? Emma, it's completely natural and you're right, Henry would never forget he had scheduled something with Neal"

He was actually thinking about himself, about how worried would _he_ be if Emma hadn't showed up. How fretted he _had_ _been_ when she and Neal were taking too long to come back when came the call…

Emma simply nodded.


	9. Search

Neal got there as soon as he could. After talking to Granny and Red, he literally ran as fast as his body would allow until the Police Station, which made him get to the building almost breathless.

"Ok, good you're here!" Emma said as soon as he was opening the glass door to the office. She didn't actually look at him, just a glance over the shoulder as she talked to Snow and David but, bearing in mind the importance of situation, he let it pass, making a mental remark to talk to her when this all was over.

"So, recap: you" she pointed to Mary Margaret "go to the school and find out when Henry left, who he was with, everything you can"

"You:" she pointed to David "go get Regina and try his favourites places: the castle, or what used to be… The new playground, our home, the library, Archie, the beach, _her_ home..."

"You:" she at last turned to him "get your father and search the woods."

"As for me" she looked in the face of each of them "I'll go to the last place that couple was seen… The sardine factory"

"What?!" both Neal and Mary Margaret couldn't hide their shock

"No way you're going in there alone, Emma." This was definitely not a question. It was a statement. A calm, firm statement that was not open for debate. Neal never imagined that David would use this tone with anyone, especially an Emma that didn't know exactly how related he was to her. He probably didn't mind by this point, certainly not when his little girl was willing to take the risk in such a dangerous place without absolutely no one to help.

"I'm going with you" another statement

"No, there are too many places. It'll be quicker if Regina has help, then you can split up."

"I don't care. Neal can go with her. You are _not_ going alone."

If Emma had found his tone misplaced before, this time was the utmost of it. He wasn't only someone concerned with her; he was a father that knew better than his daughter's brave yet naïve judgement. She twisted her lips and took a breath, defiance crystal clear in her eyes.

"I'll go with her!" Neal said almost immediately "I'll call my dad on our way; he and Belle can search the woods and we both go back there… again"

It was obvious to everyone that neither she nor David had liked the idea, but they needed to move as fast as possible and arguing now _certainly_ would not help. So they stayed quiet and each couple hastily made their way to one of the vehicles.

David would drop Mary at the apartment to get her truck and head to the school, before following to Regina's office. Of course, Emma didn't need to know that the mayor would use magic as her means of transportation that, besides avoiding an uncomfortable trip with the prince, would also save precious time. Furthermore, they had one place to add to the list: a certain pirate ship that might have been reclaimed by its previous owner.

"Emma"

"What?" she turned briefly to her friend as she opened the car door.

"Just... Be careful, ok? " she hesitated "The two of you"

Mary Margarets' eyes were loving. She had got glimpses of it since she went home, but now... It was not only love and concern there, what glanced at her were motherly eyes.

She'd seen it in the hospital and when she'd woken, but she'd brushed it aside as effects of the place she was in or just an impression caused by not being in her right mind. Now, there was no mistake.

She nodded speechlessly and dared a look at Neal. He smiled warmly at her.

She almost blushed; she wasn't used to this level of affection, not one demonstrated so freely. She felt vulnerable for a moment

 _Henry_ she thought, resuming her way into the car.

She hit the accelerator, forcing the engine from the patrol hard as she could.

"Why you want to go back to the factory, again?" Neal asked her as he turned off the call "Why would they hide in the same place they were before?"

"Would you go look for them there?"

"No, no one hides in the same place twice!"

"That's exactly why we are going"

There was some silence for a moment as she sped through the streets.

"Wait, how do you know where they hid last time?"

"I knew David would have put it into the case file. Standard procedure." she shrugged as it was the most obvious and matter of factly thing in the world "I just slipped it away in a visit to him and put back later"

Yeah, she still had it. At least their thieves' skills had been useful for something.

"By the way, who's Belle…?"

"Hum, my dad's girlfriend…"

"Oh…"

She didn't know why, but she wasn't surprised at all to know that Gold had a girlfriend. And the name 'Belle' kept resonating in her head. She was sure she had never been personally introduced to the woman before, but she had this strange feeling of familiarity.

They reached their destination.

* * *

"Let me out!" he yelled harder as he punched the walls with his fists again "Let me go! My mothers will find me and you-"

"Oh, shut up lad!" Hook slammed the door to the compartment "For the Seven Seas, this boy has quite strong lungs! Haven't you thought about gagging him?"

"He tried to bite us…" one of them said brushing his injured hand. Hook rolled his eyes. It was no surprise that Greg and Tamara had left the child under _his_ care, those two were indeed idiots.

Their visit had been just after dawn. He had liked the idea of keeping the boy as much as he had liked the one of torturing Regina but, as they'd put it, this lad was part of their mission and they had to help one another.

"As we were telling you" the one with glasses continued "Greg and Tamara required you to meet them at the entrance of the Mines. I'm sure you already know your way around. Just make sure the boy is secure, we have some things to take care of"

"Of course I will, mate" his eyes were hard on the two. Who they thought they were talking to?

 _I'm a bloody pirate, not a flimsy like you._

If _they_ were his captives by the sea, he'd have made them walk the plank for the sheer pleasure of how terrified they'd be. Those had always been his favourites.

* * *

"Greg, it's time" she looked at him pitifully. Magic had to be destroyed, it brought no good whatsoever. They only thing magic always had brought and would bring to the world was death and destruction. It was something to be eliminated whatever the cost.

She despised the people who lived with it so unconcernedly, as they didn't know anything could kill them at any moment! And those who even tried to protect it… Yes, they had to be eliminated, all of them, even at the cost of their lives if it was the only way to seal the passages between this world and the others forever.

She looked at her finger, now with no ring in it. She gave a small smile at the shock it had been to Neal. Truthfully? She was glad he didn't die, although she could never tell Greg that. He was only an innocent caught up in the midst of the confusion. He also hated magic, but he was too weak and too emotional for becoming an ally.

It was only a pity he wouldn't betray his father… or _Emma…_ No matter how much he tried to hide it, the way he looked at her made it so obvious. If she didn't have Greg, she sure would've been jealous of the blonde… Well, she _had_ been the day they met…

She gave a step forward and put a hand on his shoulder. He inhaled deeply.

"This won't have been in vain, dad. I promise. They all will pay" he stood from his crouching position in front of the battered earth that was his father's grave.

They made a moment of silence for the man that found this place, this incredible source of magic that was now their job to end with.

"Come, those two must've already talked to the pirate. We need to follow with the plan before someone gets suspicious" she grabbed his hand, entwining her fingers with his and pulled slightly. As if waking up from a trance, he took a deep breath.

He pulled from his pocket the phone sent by the Home Office to guide them to where the specific item they needed was.

"Let's do it."


	10. Allies

They entered the dark, straight, sardine smelling corridors.

"So… Here we are again… And this time, I know you're right" he knew it wasn't the time to make fun, but they were so tense that a little joke wouldn't harm.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last time… I kinda didn't believe in you"

"What? That Regina was here? Thought it was pretty obvious… From what I was told she'd managed to say something about sardines over the phone and really, it isn't a large town, this is the only cannery we have"

"No, this part I was sure you were right…" she looked at him curiously "You were trying to convince all of us that Tamara was causing all the problems around here, but only Henry believed in you"

"He's always up for the crazy theories" she gave a small chuckle.

"Not crazy… The boy's quite smart, we should hear him more often" he knew it was too much to ask, but he did hope Emma got the clue and understood that his fairy-tale theory was the furthermost thing from crazy "I thought you were jealous… We all did. You know, I was engaged…"

"What?!" she halted and faced him "C'mon Neal, really?"

"There we go again… We've had this conversation already"

"Know what? We don't need to do this. We should be looking for my son"

" _Our_ son. He's _our_ son, Emma. I know you must still hate me, because _I_ do. But, no matter what happened between us, I love this kid, Emma. I love him just as I would if I'd raised him with you; as much as I would if I had held him in the delivery room… He's also my son, Emma."

She looked down and nodded mutely before moving on. They walked quietly a little more.

"The part they were hiding was to the right" he said as she made her way to the left.

"It would be too obvious to hide in the _exactly_ same place, Neal"

"Of course…" he smirked.

They didn't walk much before reaching a large room.

Scattered around, laid on top of the long forgotten machinery, there were clothes and personal objects. In one corner, there were two camping beds armed and two suitcases. In the opposite side, however, there was one single chair.

"Well, look like we found their hiding place…" Emma started making her way through the slight mess.

"Yeah… Look like we did. The funny thing is, Tamara was organized… It doesn't seem like her to leave things like this."

"I think it's quite clear that you didn't know her that much"

What was really odd, Emma noticed, was that all the items there were from men. She remembered David once mentioned that the woman had a partner and that was what led her and Neal to lower their guard, and everything else happened. But still… Even if only him was the messy one, there ought to be something feminine as well… Even if just one of the shoes by the bed…

"Hey, there's a portrait here! Who comes to hide at a cannery by the docks and bring a picture for decoration…?"

The last word came out slowly and absentmindedly. He was staring hard at the photograph with a deep frown; in his eyes, a mix between shock and disbelief. Something was clearly off.

"What's wrong?" She went to his side. He was holding a black and white photo a young girl, around 13 perhaps. She smiled sweetly as she embraced a huge dog that wore some kind of hat. She wore a dress, almost like a nightgown, but in a style that Emma had only seen in movies, maybe from the beginning of the 20th century.

"Do you know her?"

Before he could answer, there was the sound of footsteps. Both ducked down immediately behind the machine that served as a table for the picture. Lucky enough, it was considerably large so it managed to hide both of them, even if that meant for them being at a closer distance than Emma would like.

The footsteps got closer as they entered the room. Neal got up slightly, leveling his eyes just above the top of the machine and taking a quick glance at the people who had just come in and coming down again.

"I think I know them…" he whispered by her side

"What do you mean 'you think'? Didn't you sleep with one of them?"

"No! These are other people"

"Do you think someone from Storybrooke took Henry…?" fear was filing her voice

"He's so arrogant, just like them!" a male voice complained "no wonder they got along well."

"And who mind?" another voice, male "as long as they get this over as soon as possible…"

"Hey, the picture! It's not there!"

"It must have fallen…" steps approached them "Can you help me? I don't think we'll be allowed to go back to London to fetch another picture of her. Besides, this is the only one with Nana"

"I knew it!" Neal jumped from his position startling everyone else "Who are you? And why do you have a picture of Wendy?"

What was he doing?! It was too late for Emma to beg for him to go back down. Taking a deep breath she also jumped to her feet, taking her gun on the way as fast as she could.

"Freeze!" she held the men at gunpoint.

The two eyed each other and slowly put their hands up. The one with glasses moved closer to them.

"How do you know her name?" his voice was mistrustful. He slowly moved his hand to the side of his glasses and put it back into place.

"I only know one person who adjusts the glasses like this… It's not possible…" Neal was staring hard at the man's eyes "John…? John Darling?"

Both men stiffened and exchanged worried looks before staring again at the older man.

"I can't believe…" he started laughing "It's me, Baelfire! Emma, it's ok!"

The men stared at Neal in disbelief. He made the move towards them, obliging Emma to lower her weapon.

"John, Michael…" he was clearly delighted. The three of them shared a tight hug "How? How are you here? And how are you this age?"

"It was Pan, Bae" Michael said "Wendy went back to look for you and he made her prisoner! After some years, the Shadow made us stop aging… And we had to work for him because he has her…" sorrow was clear in his voice.

"Pan? So it's him that's behind all this…" At that moment, he remembered Emma. He remembered she didn't believe in magic yet and, most important, didn't know about the fairytales' being true stories. He looked at her: she was frozen, it was clear she wasn't understanding a thing. She caught his eyes.

"Hum… John, Michael, this is Emma."

"Neal… Would you mind explaining what the fuck is going on?"

"Hum, it's kinda complicated…" he put his hand behind his head briefly "Swear I'll explain everything later"

He turned back to the brothers

"Guys, the boy, Henry, he is _my_ son." he eyed them. As he expected, they were surprised "Well, our son" he pointed towards Emma.

There was an awkward, tense silence in the room for a moment.

"We're sorry, Bae" John finally said "But he's the boy Pan wants. It's the only way to bring Wendy back"

"No, it's not. Do _not_ trust him, he'll never hand her back so he can continue using you as his puppets!"

The brothers looked at him sadly.

"You know him, Bae. He'll hurt her if we disobey a single order" Michael's voice was pitiful and heavy, as though he was delivering news that someone was doomed, which, in fact, they were.

"Listen, I love Wendy just like a sister too. You know that" his eyes were firm, confident "I've been there once, you know it; and, as you can see, I escaped. I promise you I'll take her out. I know people who will help and, believe me, they've already done the impossible."

"You promise, Bae? You promise you can bring her back safely?" Michael's eyes glistened with hope.

"I promise"

"He's at the pirate ship"

"Let's go" Emma said readily making her way towards the exit.

"Wait!" Emma and Neal turned back to John "He's not alone. The pirate is keeping him until Greg and Tamara get there."

"They are also working for Pan? It doesn't make any sense… I thought they wanted to destroy magic…"

"They do. They don't know who they are working for." he adjusted the glasses again "They are being manipulated. It'll be easier if we get him. We know where you live" he gestured his head towards Emma "We'll meet you there."

"You're lying" Emma stared at him defiantly

"He's not!" Michael seemed offended for him brother.

"How do we know we can trust you?"

" _I_ trust them, Emma" It was a little difficult, but he sustained her eyes, refusing to look away. At last, she gave in.

"Alright; we wait for you there" she turned again and left.

"I'm sorry…" Neal said embarrassed before turning to run after her.

* * *

"Can you explain what the heck was all that about?!" She'd already called David and Mary Margaret to tell them to go home, as Neal took care of his father "Magic? Shadow? Unaging? And who the hell is Billfire?! Is it some sort of nickname?"

"Look, I haven't been completely honest with you" he said carefully.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Ok, you knew this already, alright?! My real name's Baelfire. August found out and made me leave you."

"Really? You tryin' to blame August now?" she gave a small, sarcastic laugh "I knew I shouldn't trust you."

"Emma, magic exists. Why do you think you haven't seen August? Not in the hospital, not anywhere?"

"I haven't really seen many people lately, but who knows?! He can have gone out of town, he was often moving from one side to another…"

"That's because he's a boy now, Emma."

"Neal, please…" She laughed again "Don't you think we have a more serious subject at hand? Like our _son_?"

He breathed in deeply. This was going to be hard. He damned himself for having left her all those years ago and, above everything, he damned himself for not having told her. It wouldn't have been easy, but eventually she would've believed him.

"Emma, please try, you have to remember. They want to take Henry to Neverland"

"This was the Pan you were referring to? Like, Peter Pan? And Neverland, like, the one from the animation? You're definitely going nuts."

He closed his eyes. Maybe showing her magic would make her believe.

* * *

"It's just ahead" Greg walked slowly, his eyes hadn't left the screen since they'd entered inside the mines. Hook took a deep breath.

"You sure that whoever is in charge of you guys doesn't want you to die in a mine collapse?"

That damn woman, she had him questioning himself! And he _hated_ it. Since that day, so long ago, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that those two didn't exactly understand what they were doing.

"Just keep moving" the woman was impatient, probably even more than her companion. He had lost count of the number of times he had asked them this already, but they avoided the answer every single time.

"Who is telling you what to do?"

"You know what? It's not your concern" Greg eyed him "It's not ours either"

What did he mean by that? Did he truly believe it wasn't his concern whom he was getting his hands dirty for? How dumb were these people?

"Not your concern?!" he couldn't believe that "So, you're telling me you don't know who commands you…?"

"Unlike you, Hook, we believe in something. We have faith in the sacredness of our cause."

Un-be-lievable.

"We're here" Greg announced. He was looking at the pickaxes, analyzing them, almost in awe.

"So your sacred cause is pilfering a dwarves' pickaxe?" this could've been hilarious if only didn't involve him. Even by the way it was, Killian could still see some humor in it. Those two were so confident and yet, they were absolutely clueless about what they were doing.

He looked at the other man. He had one of the pickaxes in his hands and was moving towards them. He was testing its weight, its texture… he probably didn't even know that this was the most resistant tool in all the realms.

"Regina had this in her pocket when you turned her over to us" Tamara demanded his attention again. She was holding a considerably large dark brown diamond. It must be valuable. He wouldn't think twice before stealing it if the Crocodile's death wasn't worth so much more.

"It's a trigger" The man went on "and this axe, according to our people, is what activates it."

"You're going to destroy an entire town," he was still trying to make sense of their plan "and kill everyone in it?"

"Yes, including your enemy" Greg picked up a large rock from a corner and put it in the middle of the rails.

"Rumpelstiltskin won't be immune to it?" it was a great plan; the easiest and safest way to kill the Crocodile, he was sure. Yet, something did not smell right…

"None of your kind will be." she spoke as it was obvious "Once this thing is activated nothing can shut it off."

He did not like where this was going.

"This whole town, will revert to the forest it was." Greg looked at him dead in the eye "So tell us, Hook, we're willing to die for our cause. You willing to die for yours?"

He _certainly_ did not like where this was going.

"Absolutely" he gave them a small, hard smile.

They had this planned all along. They may have being manipulated, but Killian deserved to die for his stupidity. He'd trusted them blinded for vengeance and now, no matter if he agreed or not, he was doomed. Considering the circumstances, he might as well get out from here alive and try to escape.

Tamara placed the diamond on the rock and Greg slammed it with all his force. Instantly, the jewel started emitting a blueish light and floated into the air, before inflating and emitting a blinding flash of light. When they were able to see again, the thing was enormous, hundreds times bigger than its original size, floating in the air while a beam of energy flowed into ground. The air was heavy, ecstatic. Energy flew around them almost as visible particles.

They ran out as an earthquake made everything tremble.


	11. Remembering

She slammed the door of the apartment behind her.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

She stared briefly at David before resuming her way to the couch. She was certain she'd find his face amused, but it was more serious than she ever remembered seeing. She stopped short when she reached the couch, however.

"Regina! Didn't see your car outside, I thought you hadn't arrived yet."

 _That's because when the matter in hand is my son, I won't waste time in transportation_.

"I took a ride from David." she said instead.

"Emma, what happened?"

As if in answer to Mary Margaret the door flew open and a very angry-looking Neal stormed in, slamming the door behind him.

"Emma! You can't walk away like this. I know you don't want this to be true, but you have to listen!"

"Would someone mind explaining what is happening?" Regina spoke firmly before Emma could retort and begin the fight again.

"Neal wants me to believe that fairytales are true and that August is the reason from his faults."

"It _is_ true, Emma! Can someone please tell her?" They both eyed the others expectantly.

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment.

"Ok, why don't we start at the beginning?" Mary Margaret said cautiously. She took a deep breath "What happened at the docks?"

"The ones who kidnapped Henry, I know them." Neal was faster than Emma "I met them when I first came to this world; they are working for Peter Pan. Their plan is for Greg and Tamara take Henry to Neverland, but once you set foot in that island, is almost impossible to leave. It took me more than a hundred years to escape."

"Why would Greg and Tamara be working for him? I thought they wanted to destroy-"

"Wait, do you believe in this craziness?" In the urgency of the news David had forgot Emma didn't remember anything related to magic "You are really telling me that you believe my son was kidnapped to be taken to Neverland?!"

They all exchanged uncertain looks.

"It's time for you to know the truth" Mary Margaret finally said "Where's Henry's book?"

"Upstairs. He gave me so I could 'read and remember'."

Snow looked at her husband and he immediately understood. He went quickly up to the bedroom to fetch it, while she took Emma's hand and guided the blonde to the sofa, sitting close to her. It took David just a minute to spot the big leather cover and return to his wife's and daughter's side in the tiny apartment. He held Snow's hand, both drawing courage from one another.

"The stories are true, Emma." She looked her daughter straight in the eyes, but Emma quickly turned away "I _am_ Snow White and David _is_ Prince Charming. And you, Emma Swan, are the Savior. You broke the curse and you made everyone remember who we really were."

She tried to get Emma's hand between hers, but the woman avoided the touch.

"So you're saying that you two are… my parents…?"

"Yes" Snow smiled gleefully and opened the book at her story, more precisely, at the ripped pages of her story "You remember these pages? The ones you and Henry ripped out so Regina wouldn't know who you were? That newborn baby in the drawing was you, Emma."

She looked sadly at the drawing of a sword flying in the direction of the Evil Queen.

"This was our wedding day. That's the reason there aren't any pictures of it in the apartment. The next page would be the day you were born and that your father was injured. That's why he was in a coma when you met him."

Emma risked a quick glance at Mary Margaret. She smiled sweetly and her hopeful eyes clearly expected a response from Emma. David's face was a mirror from his wife's.

"Mary, look, I know that the kid must've worked really hard to convince you both of this, but… If you were really my parents, shouldn't you be a little older?"

Mary Margaret's face fell.

"That's because of the curse." David was the one to talk now "We've been frozen in time until you got here."

"Yeah, yeah… Because stopping time isn't a bit like science fiction…"

David's face now fell too. Snow took a deep sigh.

"I know this is difficult for you to accept, Emma. You had trouble the last time also…"

"Regina, show her something!" everyone turned surprised to Neal "Anything!"

Regina exhaled hard from being drawn into the subject, but in the blink of an eye a purple smoke appeared in her hand, revealing pages after it cleared.

"Here, the missing pages. They are not the original ones, but what's written is the same. Your story, Miss Swan."

She handed them over to Emma, who analised slowly the pictures of the baby and of Prince Charming putting his daughter into the wardrobe.

"Nice trick, Regina. Didn't know you had time to practice illusions while having a town to run."

The older woman snarled.

"Can someone please enlight me with the reason we are having a family reunion when my grandson is missing?"

Regina was ready to make a snarky reply when Gold arrived with Belle on his heels. His expression was serious and he stood silently as everyone stared at him. It took a minute for Neal to set his mind in motion again after the sudden appearance and explain what was going on.

"Well, that's not quite a difficult situation. Are you all forgetting we have the benefit of magic?"

"No, no way. You are not using magic on her!" David jumped to his feet. Both his hands were clenched into tight fists as he held Rumpelstilskins' gaze.

Neal moved to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, Blue told them that magic couldn't restore Emma's memories, only give her false ones. We are not doing this."

"If it would help Henry, maybe it was worth a shot." everyone snapped their heads to Regina, who simply shrugged "If we end up going to Neverland we can't afford to take someone who doesn't understand magic."

"No one's going to Neverland." Neal said firmly

"We are _not_ putting Emma through this." It had been years that Regina didn't hear that tone in Snow's voice. The tone from a mother protecting her child.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Everyone turned to Emma "You're talking of me as if I had no choice of my own! I'm right here! What kind of sick joke is this that you are playing?"

"Well, for more that I, too, don't see a point in not using magic for it, we do have another choice." Rumpelstilskin approached Regina "You should know, deary. After all, it was you who created this town."

"Wait, you're saying that there's an object that can restore memories around here? I certainly didn't bring anything like it."

"Not an object, deary, a place. More accurately, one that stands for what should be Lake Nostos. One whose waters are said to have the power to return that which one has lost."

Everyone in the room stared confusedly at him. Realization slowly dawned on Belle as she recognized the words.

"The Wishing Well? Really?" All heads turned to Emma, surprise stamped on their faces "You're telling me that the Wishing Well can bring back my memories?"

"How do you know he was talking about it…?" Mary Margaret voiced everyone's question.

"August took me there on a date and read the plate" she shrugged, making Neal draw a deep breath and remind himself that August was an infant now.

"Well, we wouldn't lose anything by trying…" David said thoughtfully.

Regina rolled her eyes at the time they were wasting to just take Emma there. If what Neal was saying was true and Peter Pan was really involved, as much as she hated to admit, they'd need Emma and her magic with them to bring Henry back and what they just couldn't afford right now was an scared Emma that did things out of luck, such as slaying a dragon. And if they wouldn't move to take the woman where she needed to be, she would.

With a wave of her hand, a purple smoke encircled both she and Emma, revealing the green scenery amongst the trees when it cleared.

"Wow. I must admit, you're really good at these tricks, Regina. Now, can we please stop playing?"

"No, we can't. Not until you've drunk the water from the well. I still want a full report on what happened in the docks, but something tells me it will not end well and I know you feel it too."

"Regina, assuming that I believe in all this nonsense about magic, what would it change drinking or not from the well?"

"I know it's hard, but trust me, it would change a _lot_. The problem is not only you believing, but remembering what you could do."

Emma sighed.

"Ok, let's get this over with."

She pulled the rope until the bucket rested on the sill and looked to Regina. A glass suddenly appeared in her hand and she held out for Emma to take it. She filled half of it with the water.

"Just to warn you: when August brought me here, he also made me drink it in hopes that I'd start believing in fairytales... It obviously didn't work."

"Well, it's worth the shot."

Regina eyed her expectantly as she put the glass to her mouth. If she didn't know the woman, Emma would swear that she was holding her breath but she knew the older had absolutely no concern for her. About one thing she had been right, though: no matter what the men had said or Neal's trustfulness, she hadn't bought their lie for even a split second. Henry was still somewhere, alone, and he needed her. This was such a waste of precious time...

She let the cold liquid flow into her mouth and swallowed.


	12. Betrayal

Everyone waited impatiently. Their expectant but hopeful eyes exchanged quick glances seeking comfort in one another.

Not a word had been uttered since the women had vanished in the smoke and the air was beginning to show hints of worry. Why was it taking so long? Hadn't Regina managed to convince Emma to drink the water?

As if on cue, the familiar smoke appeared, leaving behind the two women. Emma walked over to Neal, her face a mask. She looked at him dead in the eyes.

"I told you Tamara was hiding something."

He gave a relieved smile.

"I'll never doubt your judgement again."

She turned back to her parents, eyes full of emotion. Not a word was needed; she ran to them and they both embraced her tightly. After a moment, Snow took her face between her hands, just as she had done when the curse broke and it tightened her heart when Emma smiled back.

"I knew you'd find your way back to us" her father whispered in her ear.

Snow looked at Regina, who stood silently.

"Thank you" she whispered, her gratitude beyond what words could express, and the older woman gave her a nod.

"Well, it seems that Ms. Swan's little problem has been solved." All heads turned at Gold, unwillingly interrupting the happy moment "Now if you excuse me, I have business of my own to attend. Let me know when you have information about my grandson."

And simply like that, he turned his back at them and left, Belle on his heels, trying unsuccessfully to convince him to wait with his family.

It hadn't passed much time, however, when what seemed like an earthquake made everything tremble for a moment. Regaining his balance, David looked worriedly at Emma, afraid that his daughter could've got hurt, only to find that she was sitting beside Neal, whose arms rounded her protectively. He chuckled softly, his happiness for her overcoming his fatherly concerns about men.

It took a second longer for the blonde herself to realise the position they were and, after meeting Neal's eyes briefly, she cautiously got off of his embrace, discomfort spread across her face.

"What the hell was that?" she asked no one in particular.

"The diamond was activated" Regina stated, looking down.

She quickly filled Emma in on what the diamond was and what it did. Her voice uncertain, shaky.

"We're all gonna die…?" Emma asked in disbelief

"Everyone that isn't from this world." She took a deep breath "Yes."

"Henry. Henry was born here! He'll be alone?!" Images of his first days in this world flashed through Neal's mind. The hunger, the cold, the loneliness… And then, his first days in the system. He was lucky he had learned to fight so well with Pan and the Lost Boys, that secured the bullies to stay away. But still, those few years before he ran were hell, to say the least. And he would not let his son go through this, not when he had a family that loved him. He looked at Emma and saw in her eyes that she felt the same way as him.

"I'm sorry" it certainly was a first to see the mayor like this: looking down, defeated.

"You caused this, now make it stop." It sounded as an ultimatum in Emma's voice.

"I can't"

"Well, figure it out! It's your fault."

"Stop! We have to work together, not feud each other."

"For the seven seas, the man has a point." Everyone turned to find Captain Hook wandering calmly and freely into the apartment.

"Hook."

"Do I know you?"

His jaw set. Of course the pirate wouldn't recognize him. Of course he wouldn't recognize the boy he betrayed so many decades ago, the son of his enemy, of the man he tried to kill.

"I'm Baelfire" he said through his teeth.

But, before there could be any response, and to everyone's astonishment, David reached him, punching him in the face. A blow so fast that the pirate didn't even see it coming.

"That's for the last time we met."

"Bloody hell" he said moving his fingers to assure his nose wasn't bleeding.

"Tell us why you are here before I use something else, other than my fist" he was furious at the despicable pirate. Not only had he worked with Cora, he also worked with the people that caused Emma to have an unwelcomed stay at the hospital.

"I think you threaten to kill me is a bit redundant when we're all about to die, anyway."

"Not thanks to you. You were working with Tamara and Greg to get your damn revenge." If Hook had spoken low, Neal's voice was even more, so low it was almost threating. Despite what Emma could think of him, despite the image he wanted to pass to his son, the pirate was really getting him out of himself. All the times their paths had crossed now, Hook had ruined the moment with his unquenchable thirst for vengeance.

He turned his attention back to the man that was supposed to be his stepson.

"That was before they told me I had to die to get it." His voice was cold, serious in a way Baelfire had never seen but, at the same time, there was an edge of obviousness in it "You should have learned it, Baelfire. Number one lesson: without a life, how can a pirate enjoy his treasure?"

Neal was speechless. Luckily for him, Emma was far more concerned than she was letting it show.

"We don't have time for this. We have a real problem."

"Which is why I'm here." He looked at them all "Staring death in the face has made me realise there's one thing I want more than my revenge: it's my life. So, should we stop this thing now, and _then_ resume vagary?"

"There is no way stopping it." Regina stepped forward "The best thing I can do is slowing it down, but that will only delay the inevitable."

"Or give the time we need" Everyone looked at David "We steal back the beans! Use them to get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest before Storybrooke is gone."

"How? We don't even know where Greg and Tamara are and wait them to show up would just be waste of time." Emma hadn't liked the plan even a bit.

"Well, I do. I know their plan, at least part of it. I can help."

"You'll take them to yourself and leave us behind. Why should we trust you?"

"Well, we don't have to" David looked at his daughter "If he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face."

"Quite hostile, aren't we?!"

"Just being clear."

"Me and Regina are going to slow down the diamond and give you guys time; Mary Margaret, gather everyone; make sure they are ready to go as soon as we have those beans. Neal, you wait for your _friends_ to bring Henry back."

"What friends?" The pirates' curiosity spoke louder. After so many years, he had learned to overrule it, but something at how the woman had referred to the subject made it impossible to ignore; especially when in relation to the lad, the one he had overheard her talking with the brunette often in such an affectionate way when they had first been together, in a forced alliance.

"The two guys that are working with Greg and Tamara. They are my friends, my _family,_ to which you didn't let me go back; they are the Darling's. They'll bring Henry home when they have the chance." His voice was cold, he didn't even know why he was explaining this to the man.

"What?" Hook turned fully to Neal, staring him square in the face. "You are telling me that you trusted the guys who _kidnapped_ the lad? This has got to be a joke."

Emma lifted her eyebrows waiting for his reply, 'I told you' dancing across her eyes.

"They are family, ok? And what do _you_ know about it, anyway? About love, about values and about loyalty? The only person you'd do anything for is yourself!"

"I have quite a good sense of honour, for your information. So, tell me, Baelfire: on orders of the couple, there was a lad that was prisoner at _my_ ship. I have been away _at least_ for the last hour, just as have Greg and Tamara. Then where's the boy? Wasn't it enough time already for them to bring him? You can't be _that_ stupid to believe in that."

The room went silent for a moment; no one dared to speak. Emma and Regina felt that coming, but to know that their son was still in danger from the mouth of a pirate amplified it hundredths of times.

"I- I'll…" his voice was shaky, afraid "I'll go get him."

Neal stood up and made his way to the door just as the rest of them.

"Neal, wait." Emma took a deep breath "Take this, you might need."

He stared at the black, cold metal in her hand, a lump in his throat at the thought of having to use it, at the thought of holding it against John and Michael. But Henry was his son, he'd get the boy to safety even if it was the last thing he did. He took the gun and swallowed hard.


	13. Trapped

He entered the sardine smelling corridor for what he hoped would be the last time. He absolutely loathed this place, even more than the house he had memories of living with Abigail. This was the place he had found Emma... He shuddered at the thought of that day; how he arrived as fast as he could, his paternal instinct telling him that something wasn't right, and how he found her. To see his daughter there, lying defenceless on the ground, unconscious... He shook his head slightly.

"So, tell me Hook. If all this time it has been about revenge for you, why is it suddenly so important to you if you survive?" The pirate eyed him briefly, but he ignored "I know I'm fighting for my family. What are you fighting for?"

"Myself. It's plenty motivation, I can assure you." He sped ahead. David sighed; he'd never understand those people who put themselves first indifferent of anyone else. He pitied them, actually.

Just as they were turning a corner, there came a noise.

"Quiet" Hook whispered.

They could hear voices, but it was impossible to distinguish what they were saying. David ran ahead, cautiously and noiseless. His gun at his hand, ready to shoot a suspect shadow, or the pirate behind him. He jumped to behind a barrel as he heard footsteps approaching and Hook did the same.

"I'll just get the backpacks in the car, then we're ready to go! Just notify the Central!"

They heard Greg shouting as he entered the room. David pulled out of his hiding place right in front of him, gun ready. The man stood stupefied for a moment, caught completely off-guard.

"The beans. Give them to me."

"You mean these?" He slowly put a hand to his pocket and took a small jar from it. His eyed deviated from the deputy to something behind him. David instantly turned to see Tamara with a gun at her hand, Emma's gun.

Then, everything happened too fast. She shot him and he moved quickly so the bullet wouldn't hit him, already preparing for the pain, as the woman was too close to him. Luckily, her aiming also had failed with the suddenness of the events, and it was far from hitting the target. He lost his balance momentarily, but didn't miss as Hook jumped onto the Greg. He turned and started his chase after Tamara; he was working with the pirate, he had to trust him. Besides, this may be the only chance he'd get to lock her up.

Just as he had her at gunpoint, however, someone jumped in his back, causing him to go straight to the ground. His gun jumped from his hand and before he could move, the person once more pushed him to the floor, using the leverage to get up.

"No, come on, we've got what we need!"

He looked up to see the couple running and with difficulty he got on his feet, but a strong hand held his arm. He knew instantly who it was.

"What are you doing? They've got the beans!" He tried to get himself free to no avail. He knew he should never have trusted the damn pirate!

"Not all of them!" he stopped fighting and looked at the hand Hook held up "I've got one."

"Where's the rest?"

He put it inside a little purse he had by his belt.

"Who cares? All we need is one."

David sighed and started running again, only to be once more stopped.

"Hey! Live to fight another day, mate." He thought at Emma and Snow; he couldn't argue with this logic.

"I'm not your mate."

He took the black leather purse and made his way back to the car, just as his phone rang with Emma's name on the screen.

* * *

"Henry? Henry?"

His cries were getting desperate now. He had searched the whole upper deck and the most part of the lower ones, including the arsenal and even Hook's private cabin, but had found nothing.

He was about to leave the room, when he heard something. He stopped short for a moment before stepping back; slowly, he made his way to the window on the opposite side.

"Henry?"

The sound grew with every step, but he didn't know where it came from. It seemed from beneath him... Slowly, he crouched and put his ear to the floor, the noise was louder. He could've even thought that the boy was in another compartment below, but this was the lowest deck, he was sure of it. Only if... A thought occurred to him.

"Hang on, Henry!"

He looked around, desperately searching for the hold. He lifted the mattresses but there was nothing; there was also no hidden passage on the floor and no other piece of furniture to conceal it; and then, he looked to the bench. He lifted its upper part and saw his son down there.

"Henry!"

"Dad!"

"Let's get you out of there"

Out of nowhere, he felt someone grabbing his shoulders and he fell backwards, landing too hard on the wooden floor.

* * *

They walked through the narrow passages from the mines just as Hook had instructed them. The stray of light out of Emma's torch was only enough for them to not stumble on the rails, not making much of a difference in the darkness.

"I can feel it. It's like the oxygen's being sucked out of the air"

"Not the oxygen." Regina knew exactly what it was "The _magic_."

She knew the familiar feeling magic brought all too well; she had felt the difference immediately when Rumpelstilskin brought it back to Storybrooke. Emma, on the other hand, was just starting to get used to it, roughly sharpening her magical senses.

One more turn and there was a feeble, blueish light. Regina lifted her eyes to see the diamond: huge, shinning midair and sending a flash of energy straight into the earth. She knew the beam was feeding the ground with magic and when it was powerful enough, the forest would restore itself to its original shape, and that meant no person whatsoever.

"There it is." They approached it cautiously. "Once it stops glowing its destruction is achieved. And then, well, then we'll see a real carnage."

She took a moment to once more admire what magic could do before turning to Emma.

"I'll try to contain its energy as long as I can."

"It won't be long. We'll soon have the beans and then we get the hell outta here."

She took a deep breath; it was time to make the blonde understand.

"Slowing the device, is going to require all the strength I have." She spoke slowly, fighting the tears that threatened to show in her eyes.

"You're not going with us, are you?" Emma starred harder at her than she had ever done, but she kept silent "Regina, no. There's got to be another way!"

She only smiled sadly.

"You were right, you know? Everything that's happening is my fault. I created this device, it's only fitting that it takes my life."

"What am I supposed to tell Henry? That his mother is dead? That's not really uplifting news, you know?"

She let the small laugh make way to her lips. That would be the last one.

"Tell him that, in the end, it wasn't too late for me to do the right thing."

She smiled warmly at the blonde and, in that moment, Emma knew that, for the first time, Regina was putting her complete trust in someone else's hands. She was giving Emma something deeper than her confidence: the trust that she'd tell their son the truth and make him proud of her, that she'd make him understand that this was the only and right thing to do.

"Regina, please…"

"Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son! Let me die as Regina" she looked pleadingly at Emma.

"Go, I'll hold it up. Just," she hesitated "just tell Henry that I love him"

"I… I can't do it, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes, this was certainly no time to be heroic.

"Ms. Swan, you will take Henry and every other unfortunate person in this town, and throw them inside the portal, is that clear? That is an order, Sheriff."

The blonde didn't respond for a moment, focusing on the trigger. Regina drew in a deep breath, it was time. She put her hands on each side of the jewel and willed her magic into it, felling at once the blow it was.

"A portal... No." Emma suddenly spoke, firmly. She looked back at the older woman "The only thing I'll throw inside that portal is that damn trigger. We'll get it to somewhere it can do no harm, somewhere there's no one or no magic, whatever. Just hang in there, Regina. I'll get those beans!"

And before the mayor could argue, Emma turned and ran out the mine.

* * *

"This _will_ work!" She exploded at the uncertain looks from the people in Granny's "It's the same thing we did with the specter, we only have to think in somewhere else! Like... The middle of the ocean! It would be perfect!"

"I don't know if it works this way, Emma... And it's quite risky..." Her fathers' voice was uncertain.

"No, she's right, David. That's the right thing to do. I killed her mother and I regret it every single day; to build a future upon Reginas' blood… It would be wrong." She looked encouraging at her husband, he took a deep breath and nodded. This was a long shot, but, dammit, they had risked so much so many times and it always turned out right... They had risked their baby, for crying out loud! Their most treasured gift. They had to do this. He nodded again, more firmly.

"This will work. This _has_ to work. I wouldn't risk him growing up the way I did."

He looked at her sadly, the bitter and well-known sting of regret once more filling his heart. He looked at Snow and knew she felt the same. He hugged his beloved girl a moment.

"I know it will."

He stepped back and held the small purse for her.

"You're all mad" Hook took it from his hand "I can live with myself."

"Give it back!"

"If she wants to die for us, I say to let her."

"You and I, we understand each other" Emma looked into his eyes "Look after yourself and you'll never get hurt, right?"

"Worked quite well for me"

"Yeah, until the day that it doesn't. We're doing this. It might be stupid, it might be crazy, but we're doing it." He held her eyes "So, you can join us, and be a part of something, or you can do what you do best, and be alone."

She held her hand for the purse.

"Quite passionate, Swan." He put it into her palm, never breaking the eye contact.

* * *

He struggled against the rope that tied his hands in vain. He tried to scream, but the gag in his mouth turned it into nothing more than a muffled sound.

"We're really sorry, Bae" he turned to Michael, looking daggers at him "We don't have a choice! He has Wendy, we can't let him harm her. To be trapped in there for so long is enough already"

"Let's go, Michael. We have to make it back in time to instruct those two on how to get to Neverland" he looked at Baelfire for a brief moment, but couldn't hold his gaze.

They pushed him inside the car, his eyes still on the ship Henry that was in.


	14. A New Adventure

"Regina, we got it!"

She looked up to see Emma halting in front of her, Snow White and David just behind her. Of course she had to bring her parents…

"What are you doing here? Go save yourselves!"

"We're going to use the bean to open a portal and send this thing through it" David was the first to speak.

"No. You don't know if it will work."

"We have to try." she looked at Snow's always reassuring smile.

"Where's Henry?"

"We'll meet him and Neal at the diner when this is over"

Regina nodded, still unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Everyone looked at Emma as she stepped back and opened the purse to retrieve the beans, but she froze.

"Emma?" David's voice was concerned.

"It's empty." She managed to say as the realization of what happened hit her.

Hook.

They all starred at each other, fear finally in their eyes. Snow's always hopeful look was now empty. She couldn't believe in what was happening. Charming often told her that good always wins, but this time… It seemed hopeless.

She watched as Emma approached them slowly and defeated.

"Mom. Dad." Her voice was shaky, something Snow had never seen, not even when they were trapped in the Enchanted Forest.

They embraced their daughter tightly, too tightly. Snow sneaked a glance at Charming to see a tiny smile in his lips. She smiled too, at least the last thing they'd hear filled their hearts warmth.

Emma broke free from her parents' protective arms when she heard a noise. She looked at Regina to find that the always so composed woman was crying, unable to keep her emotions in such dire conditions.

She approached her and put a hand to her shoulder. Regina caught her eye.

"I only wish I was strong enough to stop this" she whispered. Her hands already beginning to tremble.

"You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are." The idea suddenly occurred to her. She also had magic. If there was a chance, _any slight chance_ for them to overpower it, she had to try.

The older woman understood immediately the meaning in her words. A hint of hope coming back to her, but in Emma's eyes there was only determination.

The blonde breathed deeply before mirroring Regina's stance and concentrated to force the white light out of her hands as hard as she could. She felt as her hands started shaking with the force of it and kept on even stronger.

Suddenly there was a blast of light and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air, before being stopped by the mine wall that was on the way.

She couldn't say for how long she kept on the ground, too dizzy to get up. Faintly, she heard someone calling her name and forced her legs to respond when strong arms lifted her.

When she regained her balance, she looked up, finally realizing that both her parents were supporting her, wearing worried expressions.

"We did it" she half asked, half stated, looking for Regina.

"Yes, we did." She showed up in front of Emma holding the small diamond, now brown and dull.

She sighed alleviated.

* * *

He looked once more at the bean in his hand, remembering the last time he had held one on this same place and looked at his hook.

He exhaled sharply.

Why did Swan's face kept appearing in his mind? Although, it wasn't this that bothered him, but the sad and disappointed look her eyes bore in the image.

He closed his eyes, once more trying to shake it away, but it didn't work. No, of course it didn't.

He gave a quick glance behind his shoulder and retaliated himself once again. Why the bloody hell was he feeling this way? His survival instinct had spoken louder every single time in his life. Except for one day… The day he faced the Dark One for Milah.

No, this couldn't be it. His heart was from Milah and would always be. He wouldn't make another exception like that. Not for people that he barely knew… Not even for those gorgeous, secretive, mysterious green eyes…

He shook his head again, but the image was still in the back of his mind.

Well, he could not know how, but the woman had a way of always making things turn out right for her in the end. Besides, going back would be the honourable thing to do…

With a final sigh he threw the wheel to the side, making the ship turn back.

* * *

Both she and Regina had their heads rested. Emma almost laughed, when would she ever think that she and Regina would work together, use _magic_ together to save the small town?

She looked at the mayor. If she felt exhausted, she couldn't even imagine how the other woman was feeling, the toll on her had been huge. She guessed Rumpelstilskin was right, magic did always come with a price.

"What's that?" she heard Mary Margaret's voice before feeling David braking the patrol abruptly.

She hastily found strength again to get out of the car when she heard the front doors closing. She ran to where her parents were to find Neal on the ground; arms and legs tied, a gag in his mouth, eyes desperate and, the worse part, alone.

"What happened? Where's Henry?!" She asked, almost petrified as her parents loosened the ropes.

"They went behind my back, I never saw them coming" he said as he got to his feet and made his way to the car, but stopping when realising the others weren't following "Come on! They're taking him to Neverland any moment!"

They ran to the car and sped towards the docks as fast as the engine would allow.

* * *

They got to their destination only to see three shades jumping from the pier.

"Henry! No! No!" Emma screamed, but her father's arms enveloped her, making it impossible for her to jump after him.

She struggled with him for a moment but by the time he released her, it was too late.

Henry was gone. She felt a mix of devastation, anger and guilt. She should have been the one to go after him, she should have listened to her feelings and gone to take him the moment she knew where he was. Yet, it didn't matter now.

"We have to follow them!" how Neal and Regina were fine with this?! How hadn't _they_ tried to follow them?

"Emma, there's _no way_ " Neal put his hands on her shoulders comfortingly.

"I don't care! There has to be a way, we can't let them just take Henry!"

Neal hugged her tightly.

"They took Henry?" Gold and Belle stopped just behind them. He could not believe in what he had just heard; certainly, never a stroll had brought such a terrible surprise.

"Gold, help us!"

"I'm sorry, but there's no way!"

"Papa, please…"

"I've spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds trying to find you, Bae. There's no way in this world without a portal."

"So that's it? He's gone forever?!" Emma looked at Regina, finally seeing her feelings matched in the woman's eyes.

"What is that?" Her mothers' voice called her back to reality. She looked up to see a huge ship make its way towards them.

"Hook" she said under her breath.

They watched as the vessel grew closer to dock at its usual place and made their way to its entrance as they saw Hook coming out of it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma's voice was filled with anger, but there was a hint of disbelief in it.

"Helping" he answered, still not really understanding what they were all doing here.

"Thought you didn't care about anyone but yourself." She was face to face with him by now.

"Maybe I just needed a reminder that I could." Even though there was a hidden meaning in his words, no one failed to notice the way he looked at her.

"Well, you're too late." she tried to break the uncomfortable silence "They took Henry. If you wanted to help, you could've taken him from them."

"What? When I got here there was no one! I guessed that Baelfire had taken him!"

"Why should we believe you?"

He took the new black leather purse from his belt and held it to her. Emma took it carefully and turned its contents to her palm, revealing the white bean. She looked back at him, unable to hide her astonishment.

"Enough waiting around. Let's go!"

"I offer my ship and my services to help following them."

They climbed aboard as Gold bid Belle farewell and instructed her on spreading the news about John and Michael and to be careful. He looked at her once more before the ship set sail.

Hook threw the bean in the water and the portal instantly opened, growing bigger and bigger. They all held themselves firmly as they sailed into the ocean.


	15. Author's Note

***Author's Note***

 **Hey, thanks so much to the ones that made it until here! This story really got much bigger than I imagined it would!**

 **Well, just for disclosure and so that there are no doubts about the end, after the final chapter I imagined the story pretty much as following the Neverland arc from the show. With Neal somehow falling in Peter Pan's hands just as they arrive and ending up in the Echo Cave, finding Wendy and so on, until they make their way back.**

 **I really hope you have enjoyed reading as much I have in writing it,**

 **xoxo**


End file.
